<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a galaxy is made of stars, dust, and dark matter by hesperia (erythea)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372043">a galaxy is made of stars, dust, and dark matter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erythea/pseuds/hesperia'>hesperia (erythea)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, Kama is male, M/M, Porn with Feelings, mentions of Rati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erythea/pseuds/hesperia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kama knows what's good for humanity, so he lets them have it. Everything they want is in the palm of his hand.</p><p>The problem is when they bite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kama | Assassin/Yan Qing | Assassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a galaxy is made of stars, dust, and dark matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone loves Shiva, but in bed Kama calls the shots. He's the reason humans buck their hips and sweat, moving to the cosmic rhythm and heat of the night. Shiva knows what they need, but Kama knows what they like, so he gives it to them until they cry.</p><p>Some humans don't like that. Fools. Pleasure is the best thing that's ever happened to anyone. Kama knows what's good for humanity, so he lets them have it. Everything they want is in the palm of his hand.</p><p>The problem is when they bite.</p><p>"You liked that?"</p><p>Yan Qing's laughter is the sound of a blade cutting through the air, close enough to draw blood — the god's flesh is full of it. Kama is the bodiless one, atoms of him being scattered across the universe, but all it takes is the sound of one man to make him whole. The man has little desire for this: flesh against flesh, the rush of blood to the head, skin slick with beads of sweat. He has no need for it. He has beauty and power. He could have everything he ever wanted. But Kama peers into his eyes, emerald as a tropical feather, and he sees a fire that burns brighter than Shiva's flames.</p><p>Yan Qing is the sword that strikes him down.</p><p>"I could do this all day," Yan Qing murmurs into the god's ear, his voice a thick honey tickling his neck with promises and heat.</p><p>"Please don't."</p><p>Promises — why should Kama believe them? Yan Qing's tattooed hand slides down the contour of Kama's muscles, across a body tender and taut, and Kama's breath shudders. The bite marks and blossoms of red Yan Qing leaves on his neck will last for <em>days</em>.</p><p>"Having fun?"</p><p>"I'll kill you."</p><p>But Kama never does. He lets Yan Qing tease slow circles on his broad chest, on the rosy peaks of his breast, placing pressure on the tips while he feels the pleasure of his tongue. He lets Yan Qing kiss him, melt him with his mouth. He lets Yan Qing pin him against the cold metal of Chaldea's walls, his knees kept apart by the thigh prying him open and the hand that reaches for the solid shape of his love.</p><p>Love — if it could be called that. For love, does one lick his lips? Hum in satisfaction for the girth in his palm? Yan Qing does this and Kama thinks it's greed. It always is. Humans take and take until they've burnt him out and wrung him dry. But Kama lets him. Kama doesn't stop the steady strokes that make his breath hitch, or the voice that trickles out of his lips like something sticky and sweet.</p><p>"Go ahead," says the man, the threat of something sharp in the glint of his smile. The dragon on his arm seems to move with every flex of muscle, every knot in their bodies undone, weaving within the mist of heights mortals only dream of reaching.</p><p>But humans said Yan Qing was a star.</p><p>"Kill us all." Yan Qing whispers into the crook of Kama's reddened neck. "Isn't that why you're here?"</p><p>"That's right," says the god, all blood and bile. His grip on Yan Qing's tattooed shoulder says otherwise. "I'm just letting you have your last meal. Even a human like you deserves that much."</p><p>"That's cute." Yan Qing laughs again, the sound this time like dancing bells and chimes, and Kama wants to take it all back. "Now give me your tongue."</p><p>Kama opens his mouth before he can fight it. He can't help it. He is the bodiless one, scattered across the cosmos, but he is only one burning star. Yan Qing licks him like a flame, but he doesn't hurt like Shiva does. He kisses Kama's tongue, palms Kama's shaft, and yes, it's pleasure, it's greed, but he whispers words that remind Kama of a time when love begged for the god and made made him so beautifully.</p><p>When Shiva burned Kama to ashes, Rati begged Shiva to bring him back.</p><p>(Stay with me, babe.)</p><p>Spit dribbles down their chins. Nails dig into wet, inked muscle. Kama bucks into Yan Qing's hand and paints the flowers on the man's taut stomach thick, white and hot. Yan Qing doesn't mind. He pulls his mouth away, silver threads running from lips to lips.</p><p>"Now that wasn't so bad, right?" His smile grows rueful. "But I guess I'm not your type, am I?"</p><p>"You could be doing this—" Kama, though stronger and taller, catches his breath. "—with anyone else."</p><p>Yan Qing brushes Kama's stray locks away. His voice is quiet. "Would anyone do this with me?"</p><p>"You're not like me," the god spits. "You're not ugly. You're not <em>weak</em>."</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Kama thinks he sees Yan Qing's lips part. He doesn't know why humans are always so surprised. Kama is nothing good. Love is nothing good. It stole from Rati and made her cry.</p><p>"I was a waste of your time, so go bother someone else."</p><p>But Yan Qing wraps his arms around Kama's shoulders.</p><p>"I got time."</p><p>"What are you—"</p><p>"Humans should listen to their gods," he says, "but gods should also listen to their humans, yeah?"</p><p>Yan Qing brushes his soft lips against Kama's and smiles, the touch warm and feather-light. He is nothing like Kama. His smiles are full of mischief, but they light up the room like galaxies, bright and mesmerizing.</p><p>"I-Impudent fool! If you wanted cock, you could've left it at that! Get out, get out of my sight—"</p><p>"Shh. Relax, babe. Just stay with me."</p><p>But when Yan Qing opens his heart and speaks like this, Kama wonders what it is that makes Yan Qing sound like he's about to cry.</p><p>"Please, Lord Kama. I have nothing." He closes his eyes. "I am nothing to someone so kind."</p><p>Kama feels he is not kind, but a human will never be nothing.</p><p>When Kama is below Rati, he sees his goddess of love, the cosmos, and everything that makes her beautiful. But when Rati is above Kama, Rati sees him, only him, and that's how he knows love is still real. Not because true love can speak his name like sweet nectar and summer tarts, but because true love chooses him every time — through a hero, throughout histories, through the eyes, hands, and heart. </p><p>The god of love receives Yan Qing's offering on the lips, and he makes him the brightest star in their universe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's me again with the rarest of pairs. I held a poll on Twitter earlier and the votes said I should write Yan Qing smut, so I did. But it ended up like this. I was going to make this kinky but it ended up being soft as fuck? Who am I?</p><p>I'll be back on my bullshit soon.</p><p>Follow me on <a href="http://twitter.com/erythean">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>